Capybara
At over a metre in length and weighing as much as an adult human, the capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) is the largest rodent in the world. A stocky, somewhat pig-like animal, it is characterised by a large, blunt head, heavy muzzle, short, robust legs and rudimentary tail. The hair is coarse and sparse, and varies in colour between dark brown, reddish and yellowish brown, occasionally with some black on the face, the outer surface of the limbs, and on the rump. The capybara shows a number of adaptations to a partly aquatic lifestyle. It is able to swim with only the nostrils, eyes and short, rounded ears protruding out of the water, as they are placed high on the head, and the body contains a large amount of fatty tissue, giving it a neutral buoyancy in water. The feet are also partially webbed. Each of the forefeet has four toes, while the hindfeet have only three, and each toe bears a strong, hoof-like claw. The capybara often sits on its haunches like a dog, but, unlike many other rodents, is unable to hold food in its forefeet. The male capybara can be distinguished from the female by the obvious, highly developed scent gland on top of the snout. Known as a morillo, this dark, naked, raised area secrete a copious white, sticky fluid, thought to be involved in signalling dominance status. In addition to using scent, the capybara also communicates through a variety of vocalisations, including growls, whinnies, alarm barks, whistles, and a constant guttural purr emitted by the infant. This species is distinguished from the lesser capybara,Hydrochoerus isthmius, by its larger size, although there is some confusion over the distributional boundaries of these species Roles * It played Smitty in American Animals, Inc. * It played Talarurus in AMAZON ANIMAL * It played Lightbulb in South American Animal Insanity * It played Eleven in Numberanimals Gallery capybara2.jpg CapybaraImage.JPG 191677-004-7445B21F.jpg Capybaras.jpg Capybara (Rio 2).jpg|Rio 2 (2014) capybara-the-wild-thornberrys-67.8.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) IMG 5709.PNG IMG 7095.PNG Capybara-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Zoboomafoo Capybarra.png GoDiegoGo Capybara.jpeg JEL Cappybarra.png Okapis Meerkats African Elephants Wildebeest Hyraxes Bonobos Chimpanzees Gorillas Orangutans African Penguins Gerenuks Secretary Birds Cheetahs Nile Crocodiles Nile Hippopotamuses Black Rhinoceroses White Rhinoceroses Ostriches.jpg Yo-kai watch Capybara.jpg|Yo-Kai Watch (2014-2018) Star_meets_Capybara.png Chowder meets Capybara.png Tito the Capybara.jpeg BTKB Capybara.jpeg Capybara switch zoo.jpg capybara-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon: Ultimate Animal Collection (2017) Kapybara top desktop.jpg San Diego Zoo Capybara.png Capybara 0.jpg South American Madagascar.png Pittsburgh Zoo Capybara.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Anteater and Capybara.png South American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Akron Zoo Capybara.png Saint Louis Zoo Capybara.png Chester Zoo Capybaras.png Funny-animals-2-capybara.png Capybara ZTX.JPG SDZ TV Series Capybara.png TSLOTZ Capybara.png MMHM Capybara.png Riley and Elycia meets Capybara.jpg Numbuh 3 meets Capybara.png Jewel meets Capybara.JPG Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.O.S.M.O..jpeg Books IMG 8926.JPG 435139FF-4DB2-4D37-B686-E2E6E4C11813.jpeg AD413F4E-9D9F-48CE-AED2-C2FAB9114F65.jpeg 4113675F-DF2C-45B5-AE24-36480BA17569.jpeg 945791AF-F8C0-4A3B-871F-542901EAFA63.jpeg 39F0D045-F7E0-4F12-9AC1-FD3F2736B0FD.jpeg 088F2BCB-F455-464A-8511-202145F55F1D.jpeg 9B339BB7-4450-4DF2-A540-038F6E9BA476.jpeg 28CCBEAB-20C4-40AF-9C22-FF299EFD6F2D.jpeg 0BAD32D2-20D1-4AAE-8E5E-1F65E9786CD7.jpeg 1CBE43E3-31E2-5BBF-9F6F-2A76F0897DE8.jpeg 5223B1D0-7B2D-40CF-903A-037C7DD5B021.jpeg 38E7AE00-C3F3-45FF-8425-9A510E6672BC.jpeg 626A41DE-00DF-4BD1-9E7A-0F5FE6FFE794.jpeg 9A682797-3436-4F5F-A635-0FE33BD3B759.jpeg C0DC0B8B-D0F9-4959-9C09-D0221CAC658E.jpeg 0C684DB3-6168-45A1-8745-E96BAC8CD7D2.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg BB639360-A631-45DA-A5C1-737CA52688A6.jpeg F39A1445-7C20-4544-BC9A-96230E0F63EB.jpeg 714E070B-C775-4352-BE2D-5A2D313B99BC.jpeg C9FD1010-F2CA-557A-0396-56BF521F0BC7.jpeg 038CEB98-D5A9-41AD-B724-6399666C33FE.jpeg 1AA8C8CE-D70B-4131-8782-CA69FB4082C2.jpeg 9685D0A1-0B22-4E4D-84E7-B00374376CE5.jpeg See Also * Lesser Capybara Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Rio Animals Category:Herbivores Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Prope Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Palm Beach Zoo Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:Happy Hollow Park & Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Can an Aardvark Bark Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Rio 2 Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Rain Forest (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Algoritmo Prohibido Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Monsuno Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Extreme Rainforest Animals Category:The Amazing Book of Mammal Records Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Exotic Pets Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:The Zoo: San Diego Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals